Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Beanstalk
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends take a journey on a magic beanstalk to look for a golden harp (resembles to Nell Fenwick). Plot Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson came to see Crusader Rabbit and Rags the Tiger and they can tell them a story, about giants, witches, wizards, fairies and magical beings called "Jack and the Beanstalk" published by Benjamin Tabart in 1807 and Joseph Jacobs in 1890 and it's all started when a golden harp (resembles to Nell Fenwick) sing a happy day for a happy valley and she brings happiness and joy in this place, but suddenly one giant send by darkness and he begins to capture a golden harp. After a harp is gone, there's no food or water because a happy valley is no longer happy. At the farm house, there's five residents and they are Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley Do-Right and they are very poor because they don't have money or food, but all they have loaf of bread and a single solitary bean to eat. Dudley can't stand the same meal so he uses some plates to eat but the gang told him that he can't eat because they're not food. But the gang need some food to stay survive, Rocky and Bullwinkle have to take a cow somewhere while Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley stay home and get anything else but when Rocky and Bullwinkle take a cow somewhere they met a farmer who has magic beans. A farmer told Rocky and Bullwinkle that he'll tray his beans for a cow and they'll tray a cow for some magic beans and it's a deal, so Rocky and Bullwinkle accepted to change the beans for a cow and they ran back home and show Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley those magic beans, but Dudley is so angry and he slaps Rocky and Bullwinkle with his hand and made them drop the beans to the ground and then fell into a hole. Then suddenly something came from the hole, the magic beans began to growing into a beanstalk, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have to claim on the beanstalk and found out what's up there. They climb up the beanstalk and see everything is large so they have to walk through the giant grass and then they see everywhere in the land of giants, but Mr. Peabody said that someone who cast a spell on Rocky and Bulwinkle and Friend's beans and they can't know who it is. Meanwhile they made their way to the giant castle and they went under the giant door and they see a giant table and see giant food and drink on it, they see a giant who is come inside and he's singing his song called "My Name is Giant" and he brought a golden harp with him and he put her on the table. But Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends said that the giants using some words called 'Fee Fi Fo Fum' and he must smell some trespassers on his table but didn't see them. The giant is hungry for his meal so Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have to hide under the food. When the giant begins to eat he heard something sneezing in his sandwich and it's Rocky, so the giant has to catch him but Rocky surprised him and see a giant spatula and asks can he turn himself into a housefly and he would love to do that. Rocky told his pals to grab a big spatula so they can slaps the giant but they see the giant is a bunny rabbit and not a housefly, the giant turn himself back to himself and he see Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends holding his spatula and he grabbed them and put them in his treasures chest but Rocky escaped so he can find a key where in the pocket, he said that the giant is a magician of course. He took the the needle and tied with a thread and then he slide down. The Giant told the golden harp to sing him a lullaby song and made a sleep time for him, but Rocky enters in the Giant's pocket and found the key. After that Rocky fly out of the pocket and free Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley out of the treasures chest and then they sneak and grab a golden harp and carry her and get back to the happy valley, but they decides to tie the giant's shoes as twisted but he woke up and saw Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are carrying a golden harp back to its rightful place so he tries to catch them but failled. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends with a golden harp made their way back to the beanstalk but a giant started chasing them as they climbed down and they return to the happy valley with the harp. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley use somethig to cut the beanstalk and they use the ax and cut it down, then the giant falls all away down and landed unconscious. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends returned a golden harp to her castle on the top of the valley, they takes her to balcony of the castle where she sing a happy day and bring all food and money back to happy valley, everyone lived happily ever after. Karen and Penny finish the story to Crusader and Rags and they like the part when a golden harp returned to a happy valley and Karen and Penny like that part too, so they, Crusader and Rags were very proud of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends save the day and so the four of them played a game, as Rocky sky the words, The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies